


Jealousy

by Rumpleteazergrace



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Post-Kings Rising, jealous Laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpleteazergrace/pseuds/Rumpleteazergrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt I received on tumblr: how does Laurent handle himself the next time some ambitious blonde is flirting with Damen? Answer: not very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> My first Captive Prince story. Inspired by this:
> 
> How does Laurent handle himself the next time some ambitious blonde is flirting with Damen?

Laurent knew he could be fairly possessive. 

It had been that way since he was a boy; Auguste would meet important visitors, he’d chat away with soldiers, and Laurent would trail behind him seething with jealousy. It never lasted too long, as Auguste tended to pick up on it, and would fondly ruffle Laurent’s hair and take him riding. It let him know everything was fine – he was still his brother, still the most important thing to him, still his favourite. 

Now, though, he was jealous. He felt the prickles of it creep up his spine, and he shifted in his tightly laced outfit. He’d insisted on wearing his Veretian clothing for the party, which he was now regretting. Perhaps if he’d worn a chiton, Damianos of Aikeles would not be chatting to the blonde beauty by the drinks table. 

Laurent knew his lover desired blondes. Everybody knew it. The lady he was speaking to was draped in elegant silks, her long fair hair tumbling past her shoulders. Even from a distance, Laurent knew her eyes would be a piercing blue. She tilted her head as she listened to whatever Damen was saying, and then burst into delicate peals of laughter.  
Laurent shakily reached for a glass of wine from the tray of a passing servant, and downed it, coughing slightly as it burned his throat. It was stronger than he’d anticipated. He rarely drank, as many knew, but he wanted to do anything to blank out the sight of Damen and…

The lady was walking away, leaving Damen alone. Laurent debated whether to approach him, but then decided he’d better have another glass of wine before doing so. Or perhaps some griva. Was there any griva here? 

“Laurent,” Damen’s gentle voice brought him back to reality, and he blinked, before finishing his other glass. Damen had walked over to him, and was scrutinising him carefully. “It is too hot for you to be wearing that. It’s the height of summer. You’re not feeling well.”

“I am feeling fine,” Laurent replied smoothly, his slender fingers tapping against the rim of his glass. “And you, you are feeling fine also. Very fine.” 

Damen’s lips quirked up in a small smile as he took a step closer, carefully placing his hand on Laurent’s hip. “Something’s wrong. Have you been drinking the wine?”

Laurent nodded stiffly. “That’s not a problem, is it?”

“Not for me. I’m just concerned you’ll fall over at any minute.” Damen admitted. “You look a little flushed.”

At that, Laurent only felt himself flush harder. “How is your friend?”

Damen paused, a frown flickering across his face, and he cupped Laurent’s chin. “What?”

“The lady. The blonde.” Laurent managed through gritted teeth. “You were enjoying her company immensely.”

Damen looked as though he was debating whether to reel back in shock or burst out laughing. The result was a small disbelieved huff. “Laurent. Are you…Jealous?”

“No. All I meant was, we all know you are partial to blondes. I just thought I was…That I was now your blond.” Laurent finished, and felt himself blush furiously. He turned his head away in embarrassment at how pathetic that had sounded. 

“Love,” Damen protested, hesitantly pressing his fingers against Laurent’s jaw so that the other man would look back at him. “The woman is a friend of Vannes. I was only talking to her about politics. Boring things. Why would I…”

Laurent’s mouth dropped the slightest bit. “Then…She was not a previous lover? Or a potential future one?”

“Why would I look for another lover when I have you?” Damen asked incredulously, before his face softened. “Laurent, I love you. You’re mine; I’m yours. You think I would ever leave you?” 

“I…” Laurent trailed off. “I suppose not. I just, sometimes, I get…”

“I know,” Damen said gently, pressing a kiss against Laurent’s forehead. “It’s alright. I know, and it’s ok. You do not need to ever worry about me leaving you for another. You’re the only one I –“

He was cut off as Laurent kissed him desperately, wrapping an arm around Damen’s neck, pressing his body against his. He had been insufferably stupid, but Damen wasn’t laughing or scolding him; he was holding him close, comfortingly, but with strong hints of desire underneath it all. 

He pulled back the tiniest bit, their lips still touching as he breathed, “Show me. Show me that I’m yours.” 

Damen kissed him again, before taking his hand as he proceeded to lead him out of the grand hall. “With pleasure,” he replied. “My blond King.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I definitely hope to write more in this fandom - I recently finished all 3 books and I'm obsessed.


End file.
